


a snowflake fell (and it felt like a kiss)

by tamagotchitadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Height Jokes, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, heart eyes, just a pile of fluff honestly, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagotchitadashi/pseuds/tamagotchitadashi
Summary: yaku morisuke falls even more in love with his boyfriend when the holiday season comes around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was first posted on tumblr for the secret santa, but i'm posting it here as well because i feel guilty that i haven't written anything in a while.  
> the title is from the song with the same name!

Even at nineteen, Lev had the heart and personality of a child.

Sometimes, little parts of Morisuke found it a little annoying, but most of him found it rather adorable. Especially now, as he watched his boyfriend - speechless for once, but he knew it wouldn't last long - stare up at a shop's big front window: an effective display which spotlighted a large Christmas tree embellished with lights and tinsel and baubles in shades of red and white and gold, boxes wrapped up and tied with big, droopy ribbons to imitate the traditional idea of presents stowed away under the tree.

Lev looked completely and utterly enchanted at the display, his vibrant green eyes were wide - even more so than they were at his usual level of excitement - and they shone magnificently, sparkling with the reflection of the bright lights strewn across the tree. (Morisuke allowed himself to think about the "She thought the view was pretty but I thought she was prettier" meme).

Snowflakes fell and landed on flushed noses and pale eyelashes, and Morisuke is overcome with the urge to kiss Lev into next Tuesday.

"It's so pretty, Yaku-san, look!" He said, lips stretched in an open-mouthed smile as he raised their intertwined fingers, attempting to point at the tree without detaching their hands. Morisuke had told him to stop using the honorific (they were boyfriends, for heaven's sake), but Lev just continued to call him by the more formal name. "Can we get a tree, oh, can we?"

Morisuke blinked at him for a moment, before frowning a little, furrowing his brow slightly. "I don't know, Lev, how will we get it into the dorm?" He sounded like a downer, sure, but that was his job, wasn't it? Sure, no one had officially appointed him the mom friend, but if he didn't try to keep their little friend group in line, then who would?

At first, he wavered a little, about to bring up the fact about how he wasn't sure how his actual roommates, Kuroo and Kai, would react (Lev slept there and practically lived there at this point, but he actually shared a bigger dorm with three other first years: Goshiki, Shibayama and Inuoka). But Kuroo probably wouldn't care, he'd probably like it to be decorated, and Kai was usually either not there or just kind of... chill. About literally everything. 

One, long-lasting look at the silver-haired boy's expression is all it took to change his mind. How was he supposed to hold his ground, when faced with sparkling eyes filled with unanswered pleas and such a hopeful, bright smile? It was slightly uncharacteristic, for him to give in to his boyfriend's whining, but they could get a little one, right? It'd have to be one of those fake ones, obviously, there is no way he's going to spend every day of his life checking his floor for stray pine needles. 

"Please, Yaku-san!" Lev said, still waiting for an answer, still smiling. (He's so loud, Morisuke bemoaned in his head, he's already got a few people looking at them.)

"Fine. But it'll have to be small," He allowed, and Lev's smile got significantly wider, which probably shouldn't be possible, but Morisuke had long since stopped doubting how happy his boyfriend could look.

"Yay! Like a Yaku-san tree!" Lev laughed, and Morisuke froze.

Oh no, he didn't.

"Did you just make just about the laziest short joke I have ever heard?" He said, eyebrows raised and looking like he was going to fight someone, right then and there. Someone being Lev.

Which he might've.

If he wasn't feeling nice, and if Lev wasn't looking so pretty.

So he just settled for a half-hearted slap on the arm and a somewhat angry pout, making Lev giggle a little more.

Dear God, Morisuke Yaku is gay.

"C'mon, dork, we do have some actual shopping to do, you know."

-

Later on, they did end up getting a tree, and it was an artificial one, but it was probably over six foot tall, what with the stand they got and everything. Kuroo found one suspiciously cheap online, and decorations weren't that expensive, either, so Morisuke could continue eating somewhat normally.

(He'd heard horror stories about how Kenma had spent way too much money on an exclusive edition of a long-awaited video game that just came out, and how apparently he was living off instant noodles and non-branded candy bars.)

Decorating it was admittedly fun, but surprisingly hard for something described as a family activity, Morisuke realised that there were some very hard parts. It started off with trying to piece to little branch bits to the base (They'd ended up attempting to weld them together using very effective materials, like sellotape and a way-past-empty tube of superglue). 

Of course, then there were more troubles, such as trying to unravel the super cheap scarlet red tinsel from the coil thing. And then deciding to put the tree in the corner and ending up almost tipping it over and destroying everything while attempting to put the tinsel and some fairy lights on it.

Morisuke definitely swore a bunch of times. And hit both Lev and Kuroo multiple times (Kai had left to go to his friend Ennoshita's apartment as soon as Kuroo had arrived back with the tree and with Kenma in tow.). Kenma had come over, courtesy of Kuroo's persuasive skills, apparently, but spent most of the time curled up on the sofa with his PSP and nobody attempted to convince him otherwise.

But soon enough it was done, and all the stress was over.

"Huh, it doesn't look as bad as we thought it would. Awesome!" Kuroo said brightly, holding his hands out for high fives.

Lev nothing short of slapped his hand, as overzealously as he possibly could, while Yaku rolled his eyes, high-fiving them both anyway.

Kenma looked up from his console briefly, tilted his head at it for a moment and gave the smallest of smiles, grabbing his phone and snapping a picture that he was probably sending to Hinata, before turning back to his game and consuming himself in it once again.

Kuroo smiled a smile so ridiculously big after seeing his best friend-or-maybe-something-more's reaction that Morisuke wanted to laugh, but felt like a hypocrite as he turned to Lev. The silver-haired boy had one of his incredibly huge smiles on his face, and his eyes sparkled even brighter than they had when witnessing the Christmas tree that had birthed this whole idea in the first place, when the two of them were walking through town.

The ordeal of putting the tree up was definitely worth it, Morisuke decided as he put an arm around his annoyingly tall boyfriend and pulled him close. It felt more meaningful, as sappy as it sounds, than a crappy and slightly misshapen PVC tree, haphazardly decorated and shoved into the corner of a messy, typical college dorm, because when it came down to it, he felt a tiny little bit of the fondness he felt towards Lev towards the tree, and that counted for something.

"We just need to put the star on top, now!" Aforementioned dork said excitedly, running (with no need to go so fast, as probably able to get to any destination in about one stride with those extremely long legs) to Morisuke's bedroom and getting the little star ornament he'd borrowed from his sister very recently.

At this point, Kuroo had given up on helping them and was sitting on the sofa, having managed to maneuver himself around Kenma so he was laying his head on the blonde's shoulder, watching him play his game. 

The star was simple and yet somehow flashy at the same time, a coil that held up a silver star shape that was covered in white and clear glitter.

Lev handed it to him, once he'd returned and Morisuke wasn't sure what to do. Is this another height joke? Both of them knew very well that he couldn't reach the top of the goddamn tree no matter what sort of ballerina toe magic that he could attempt to pull off.

He realised a few seconds too late what was happening, remembered too late that Lev had often expressed his fondness for picking people up. 

And that's how he ended up being clumsily shifted onto his boyfriend's shoulders, screaming and clinging on blindly to whatever he could for his dear life.

"Put me down, you idiot!" He half-screamed. The only reason that he wasn't hitting Lev was because he had the star in one hand and was currently using the other to flip Kuroo off, because the complete and utter ass was laughing his head off while recording the whole ordeal on his phone. 

Kenma was smiling slightly, looking amused, too, but he didn't spare more than a second each time he glanced up from his console.

"Not until you put the star on there, Yaku-san," Lev laughed, the sound carefree as his hands settled around Morisuke's knees, steadying him so he wouldn't wobble around, as if he was desperately close to falling down. 

Morisuke stopped throwing strings of curse words and offensive gestures towards Kuroo, who was typing furiously in between doubling over and laughing hysterically, like some sort of hyena, and instead wrapped his free arm somewhat around Lev's neck.

Lev took a few small steps forward, tightening his grip on his boyfriend's upper legs so the (drastically) shorter boy could lean down and place the pretty star atop their Christmas tree.

"Alright, before you two get frisky, we're going to Bokuto's Christmas party," Kuroo said, with a sly grin and an exaggerated wink, pulling a slightly frowny Kenma up and leading him out the door almost immediately (just pausing to grab a six-pack of something or other and a jacket), saluting them on the way out.

Lev laughed again, and Morisuke joined in a little, only if it was at joy at how damn pretty the sound was. After a moment of brief struggle and trying his hardest not to squeal like a girl as they walked (well, Lev walked and he clung onto him for dear life once again) into his - their - bedroom, he got himself off of the green-eyed boy's shoulders and fell back onto his bed.

"That was strangely exhausting," Morisuke murmured to Lev's pretty, pale collarbones, nestling his face into the collar of his boyfriend's loose, soft, teal sweater, once they had both gotten comfortable on the bed.

"But fun, right?" Lev asked, an element of hopefulness in his voice as he ran his long fingers through short, light brown curls, humming in peaceful content.

"Yeah," Morisuke smiled, propping himself up a little and pressing an almost shy kiss to a jawline's pointy edge. 

After a moment of silence (a rare feat for their relationship except when cuddling and asleep, with Lev and his excitable, constant nattering), Morisuke broke it, speaking up in a voice that was extremely quiet yet somehow not a whisper. "Hey, Lev?"

"Yes, Yaku-san?"

"Christ, you don't have to call me that, you know. At least drop the honorific. But, that's besides the point. I, uh... We can go out tomorrow, if you want. Like, go to a cafe or something and walk around the city, you know, since it's Christmas Eve and all that," Morisuke cringed inwardly at himself; since when had he been so awkward, yeesh?

"Really? Yes please, Yaku-sa- Um..." A second or two passed before Lev finished off with an uncharacteristically shy, "Morisuke."

Morisuke smiled, dropping himself back down and lying his head on Lev's chest. They fell asleep like that, cuddled up in one another, legs tangled and fingers intertwined and every part of them touching the other somehow.

And, you know what? Neither of them would've had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and maybe a comment if you enjoyed! i hope you have a lovely day!  
> love you all, peace <3


End file.
